


Seven Centuries Later

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven hundred years of killing time and waiting for the moment to arrive, Albions greatest time of need has come and Merlin finds Arthur face down in the sand but very much alive on the shores of Avalon and has to try to teach him about modern technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King Returns

It was a rare sunny day as the ancient sorcerer Emrys strolled along the shores of Avalon; gazing with hope filled eyes even after all these centuries at the island in the centre of the lake, awaiting the day his best friend would return from death as had been foretold. Just as he had every single morning for seven hundred years, Emrys relived that moment so long ago that he lost the person he cared most about, looking at the very spot he sent the funeral boat drifting out. As the man gazed over the water, he tripped over something unexpectedly large and upon looking down, discovered a muscly blonde man with his face in the sand. He couldn’t help but let out a gasp as he leaned down to roll the man onto his back to see if it really was him, and it was. Too many emotions for one body to contain rolled through the great Emrys like a wave and he found himself smiling with tears dripping steadily from the corners of his eyes. The man on the ground stirred and opened his eyes little by little before finally after a few groggy moments, sitting bolt upright and whipping his head around to take in his surroundings.  
  
“Merlin?” he asked  
  
“Ah yes, I’d nearly forgotten that name, most people just call me Emrys now.”  
  
“What are you on about? Never mind, you did it then, you saved me, we must return to Camelot at once.” Arthur demanded. Suddenly with one sentence the joyous tears streaking the sorcerer’s cheeks turned bittersweet; he didn’t have any idea what to tell his king.  
  
“Arthur…” he whispered. “I failed you. You died before we reached the lake, I called the dragon to help you but there was nothing even I could do. The dragon foretold that you would return when Albion’s need was greatest.”  
  
“Right, and um, how long has it been exactly, since I died?” Arthur questioned. Merlin hesitated for a few moments before muttering softly,  
  
“Seven hundred years.”  
  
“Sorry? Speak up Merlin, all this time and you still act like a blithering idiot.”  
  
“Seven hundred years sire.” Merlin raised his voice.  
  
“Seven hundred years?” the once and future king repeated in bewilderment.  
  
“That’s right. I think it would be best if you would come with me, and we could talk in private, after I get you a change of clothes, and perhaps a shower.”  
  
“What’s a shower?” Arthur questioned. Merlin sighed  
  
“Boy have I got a lot of explaining to do.” Just then, a car sped past on the street up the hill and Arthur nearly jumped out of his pants.  
  
“Merlin did you see that! What sort of evil beast was that?” he blabbered, reflexively reaching for his sword.  
  
“Arthur calm down, that’s called a car, it’s not a beast, it’s a machine, now please, if you would come with me.” Merlin insisted.  
  
“Of course,” Arthur nodded, following as Merlin started towards the building his modest little apartment was in, about twenty minutes away. Arthur put on a brave face as they walked, but Merlin could tell he was scared, and who wouldn’t be really. When he died the world was made of castles and knights and nothing but forests and small villages and swords and armor and magic. Now everything had advanced so much, even Merlin had trouble with it sometimes. He had trouble with the cars, he refused to ride in one, and television still seemed strange, the internet was even worse, but people, that was what he would never really get used to. There were just so many people, they were everywhere you went; always so busy, none of them ever really took a single second to just sit and appreciate anything, they were always rushing about and keeping occupied, Merlin never understood it.  
  
They reached the apartment building and Merlin spent ten minutes just trying to explain what the elevator was to Arthur and trying to get him into it before finally giving up and taking the stairs to the twelfth floor.  
  
“Well,” Merlin said as he opened the door, “This is where I live.” Arthur looked around, trying to take everything in, trying to figure out what the hell everything was.  
  
“The uh, bath, is this way.” Merlin said, leading Arthur down a narrow hallway to his tiny bathroom.  
  
“This is called a shower.” He said gesturing to it. “I’ll show you how to work it. Turning this knob here, makes water shoot out of this thing up here, turn it to the left for hot water or keep right for cold water, but you should probably keep it about the middle.” Merlin explained, then turning to leave Arthur to shower, pausing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Merlin, would you mind staying and helping me? I-I still haven’t got a clue what to do with all this.” The king asked.  
  
“Of course sire.” Merlin said, bowing slightly.  
  
“Oh, and Merlin,” Arthur said quietly, “You've spent seven hundred years as the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, stop acting like a servant.” Merlin nodded.  
  
“Right, well, you smell worse than the stables back in Camelot so come on, get undressed.” Merlin commanded and Arthur quickly scrambled out of the dirty and rather pungent clothes he had been wearing since the day of the great battle.  
  
“Now climb in, and you stay standing up.” Merlin explained as he reached for the knob to turn the warm water on. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Arthur’s startled jump when the water came spraying out of the shower head.  
  
“Is this sorcery?” he questioned.  
  
“No sorcery here, just technology.” Merlin replied. “Now this one here is shampoo, for your hair, and this one is regular soap for everything else.”  
  
“There are different kinds of soap now?” Arthur wondered aloud.  
  
“Oh you should see all the different sorts of soaps and things that girls use.” Merlin told him.  
  
“Girls? You’ve been around girls?” Arthur snorted as he lathered shampoo into his messy blonde hair.  
  
“Arthur, it has been seven hundred years.” Merlin reminded him, but he just stood there rinsing his hair with a look of disbelief on his face. When Arthur finished scrubbing the dirt off his skin, Merlin quickly grabbed him a towel from the cupboard and helped him stop out of the shower. As Merlin handed Arthur the towel, their eyes met and the two men stood there, staring into each other’s eyes in utter disbelief of each other for a few long moments. Merlin broke the silence after a while, clearing his throat and saying,  
  
“I’ll get you some clothes.” Before rushing out of the bathroom.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Arthur what happened to Camelot after he died, and the two find the reason for Arthur's return.

Once Merlin had finished explaining to Arthur what jeans and t-shirts were, and showing him how to put on the converse sneakers he had laying around for him, they went to a coffee shop down the street from Merlin’s little apartment, partly because Merlin needed his caffeine fix, partly because he just loved the atmosphere and partly because it was one of his favourite places and he wanted Arthur to like it as well.  
  
They got to the front of the line and Merlin pulled a small wad of cash out of his pocket and ordered with a confidence that was surprising to Arthur.  
  
“One large coffee, two cream please and uh, a large hot chocolate.” He turned and eyed Arthur for a moment before adding the hot chocolate to the order, as if trying to decide what he thought Arthur would like. The king leaned close to Merlin and sheepishly whispered into his ear,  
  
“What’s hot chocolate?” Merlin chuckled as he grabbed their drinks and led Arthur to a booth near the back where they could have a bit of privacy.  
  
“Just try it; it’s fantastic, careful though it’s quite hot.” Merlin told him.  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur said softly.  
  
“Yes Arthur?”  
  
“Camelot, and Gwen, and my knights, what-what happened to everything, after I, you know…”  
  
“Ah, right.” Merlin muttered, blowing on his coffee and taking a sip. “Well, where to begin. Guinevere repealed the ban on magic, and many of the druids came to thank her in person and live in and around Camelot. I was named court sorcerer, and healer too after Gaius died. We found out that Morgana tortured Gwaine, and he died in the arms of Sir Percival, who then became quite reckless and regrettably got himself killed not very long after. Gwen never remarried, Sir Leon lived a long and happy life as a knight, Camelot lived in peace and prosperity until the era of kings and castles came to an end. And me well, I wandered for a bit here and there, took odd jobs over the years, sat back and watched as the world grew and moved on. I lived through wars and famines and plagues and revolutions. I watched as the most important discoveries in history were being made, I helped build the Eiffel tower, and fixed a problem with the tower of London, I saw the beginning and the end of slavery, I saw the end of sorcery, I even met a man called the Doctor once; he was really brilliant. Arthur, I have seen more things, both great and terrible, than you could ever begin to imagine, and through all of it, all I ever wanted was for you to come back. Before I failed you, it was always you and me Arthur, the two of us against everything, against a dragon, against Cenrids men and Morgause, against Morgana all those times; we always made it out on top, and when I lost you…” Merlin trailed off and took a long swig of his coffee, blinking the tears out of his eyes unable to look directly at Arthur.  
  
“Merlin, you’re right, I can’t imagine some of the things you must have seen, but I’m here now, it’s you and me again you bloody idiot.” Arthur cracked a small smile to which Merlin couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
“Drink your hot chocolate.” He told Arthur and watched as he hesitantly took his first sip of the warm, sweet beverage. Merlin watched Arthurs eyes widen and light up as he pulled the drink away from his lips to stare at it.  
  
“This has got to be the best thing I have ever tasted. Merlin this is delicious!” he raved, taking another huge gulp.  
  
“Easy there, slow down or you’ll give yourself the jitters.” Merlin told him, gingerly taking the cup from his hands, laughing as he did so.  
  
It was then that Merlin noticed someone horribly familiar to him approaching their table. She was about the same height as him, and skinny, with long dark hair and bright red lips.  
  
“Merlin, how nice to see you!” the woman exclaimed as she stepped up to the table, drink in hand. Arthur could already tell that Merlin was uncomfortable in her presence and rightfully assumed this was one of the girls Merlin had mentioned being around earlier.  
  
“Oh, hello Liz.” He replied, rather unenthusiastically  
  
“How have you been? It feels like forever since I saw you last.” She asked, stepping slightly closer to Merlin.  
  
“Just fine thanks,” Merlin informed her, forcing a smile.  
  
“And who, might I ask, is this handsome lad?” Arthur was unconsciously glaring at the girl, jealous for some reason. It wasn’t fair that she had gotten to spend time with Merlin when he hadn’t.  
  
“Ah, this is my uh, good friend, Arthur.” Merlin said.  
  
“Lovely to meet you.” She said smiling and extending her hand towards him. Arthur grudgingly shook it and quickly went back to glaring at her over his hot chocolate.  
  
“When did you two meet then? I’ve never heard you talk about an Arthur before.” Liz pestered.  
  
“Oh, you know, ages ago, I almost don’t remember it anymore.” Merlin laughed nervously. She just kept asking questions and Merlin grew increasingly nervous with each one until finally he just got tired of it and with a simple glance, her coffee was suddenly all over the front of her shirt.  
  
“Oh dear!” She exclaimed, stumbling backwards.  
  
“Well, it was lovely seeing you Merlin but if you’ll excuse me.” she muttered as she stumbled towards the washroom. Merlin watched her and Arthur noticed his eyes glow a faint yellow just before the woman tripped over a chair and fell into another customer, resulting in more caffeine carnage. When she disappeared into the bathroom Merlin let out a sigh of relief and Arthur couldn’t help but stare.  
  
“What on earth did you do that for?” He demanded.  
  
“She was making me nervous, and I don’t like being around her.” Merlin admitted, Arthur continued to stare at him.  
  
“You used magic to make her spill her drink so she would go away.” He shook his head “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” He paused for a moment and then looked Merlin in the eye and said  
  
“You really haven’t changed a bit have you?” Merlin smiled sadly and said,  
  
“You told me to always be me remember? Besides, I wouldn’t want to risk you being bored when you came back, if it weren’t for my wit, how would you ever amuse yourself?”  
  
“I’m sure I would have found a way. So Liz…?” Arthur pried  
  
“Oh, um, she uh, she’s just, I mean w-we went on a few dates ages ago.” Merlin’s face flushed red as he stammered out his response.  
  
“I just can’t believe that you managed to get with her. You couldn’t get a troll if you tried back in Camelot.”  
  
“I beg to differ.” Merlin argued “I bet if I tried I could court more women than even you.” He challenged.  
  
“Merlin please, don’t be ridiculous, I’m the king.”  
  
“Not anymore you’re not.” Merlin muttered  
  
“What did you say?” Arthur demanded.  
  
“It’s been seven hundred years, Arthur there are no kings anymore, you have no power, you’re just a regular old person now like everyone else.” Arthur leaned back into the cushions lining the booth and let out a deep breath of realization. Merlin immediately felt sorry for mentioning it and tried to take Arthurs mind off it.  
  
“Listen, how about we go home and I make you something to eat.” He suggested.  
  
“Of course,” Arthur nodded.  
  
When they got back to the apartment, Merlin tried his best to explain what a television was to Arthur and turned it on to the news while he looked for something to cook for dinner. Arthur joined Merlin in the kitchen, and looking around at all the stuff asked  
  
“What exactly is all this?”  
  
“Well, this is called a refrigerator, it keeps things cold, on the top of it is a freezer which keeps things frozen so they last longer without going bad. This over here is a stove and oven, that’s a microwave, it heats things quickly, um, what else, oh that wonderful contraption there is a machine called a dishwasher, you just put your dishes in it and press this button here and it washes them for you. I’ve already tried explaining the telly to you. Um, this is a kettle, you plug it into the wall and it boils water for you. Wow I can’t imagine how strange all this must sound to you.”  
  
“It’s just so much to take in all at once.” Arthur said distractedly opening and closing the freezer.  
  
“Right, well what would you like for dinner?” Merlin asked as he rummaged through the fridge. “We’ve got, oh you know what forget it I don’t want to cook, you’re getting pizza.” He gave up and picked up the phone to order delivery. As he dialled Arthur spoke up with yet more questions.  
  
“First of all, what is pizza? Second, what is that you’re holding.”  
  
“Pizza is delicious dough, with tomato sauce and cheese and whatever else you want on top that you eat with your hands. This is called a telephone, I helped invent it, you press buttons and it connects to another telephone and you can talk to people through it.” He was going to explain more but the man at the take out place picked up the phone.  
“Hello, yes, could I get an extra-large pizza with extra cheese, bacon, pepperoni and onion please?” he paused to let the man jot his order down and noticed Arthur looking at him funny.  
  
“You look like a complete fool talking to yourself like that Merlin.” To which Merlin rolled his eyes and then responded to the delivery man saying,  
  
“Yes, sorry, um, one fourteen Albion Parkway, apartment 1206, right, thanks.”  
  
“That really does make you look like a moron you know.” Arthur informed him.  
  
“Yes thank you, now why don’t we sit down and watch the news.” Merlin suggested, as he flopped down on the couch and turned the volume up. Arthur was just starting to ask another question when something in the background of the newscast caught his eye; or rather someone. He grabbed the remote and hit the pause button, nudging Arthur and interrupting the question he hadn’t been paying attention to.  
  
“Arthur, look at that. Does she look familiar to you?” he asked, getting up and pointing to a dark haired girl walking in the background. She was wearing heavy makeup and different clothes, but there was no doubt in either mans mind that it was Morgana Pendragon.  
  
“You said, I was supposed to return when Albion’s need was greatest, I think we just figured out why I’m back.” Arthur breathed.  
  
“I think so too.” Merlin agreed. “You know what; forget about Morgana, tonight we celebrate, we’ll deal with her when the time comes.” He insisted, going to the cupboard and pulling out a few bottles of wine and two glasses. After setting both glasses down on the table he started towards the hall closet.  
  
“I’ve got something for you, I’ve been saving it, all this time, if I could just find it, I know it’s in here somewhere- ah, here we are.” Merlin pulled two small instruments out of the closet and handed one to Arthur.  
  
“Our mandolins, you kept them this whole time, and never lost them over seven hundred years?” Arthur asked, seeming very impressed.  
  
“Well, you know it was the only thing I really had left of you, of course I kept them. Shall we?” he asked smiling that dorky smile that Arthur loved to look at.  
  
All night, they sat and they played music and drank wine and Arthur discovered that pizza was delicious, and that Merlin was so much smarter and more magnificent than he ever gave him credit for. It was very late when they finally crawled into Merlin’s bed together, elated and drunk from the four bottles of wine they had polished off.


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin spends the day taking Arthur to relive old memories

Arthur woke in Merlin’s bed to the smell of some sort of food that seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place. He stood and walked into the kitchen and found Merlin putting bacon and eggs onto two plates, finally, food he was familiar with.

            “Good morning sunshine!” Merlin grinned, “Sleep well did we?”

            “Your morning perkiness never ceases to amaze me.” Arthur grumbled still half asleep. Merlin turned from the counter with two steaming mugs and sat at the table, setting one mug in front of Arthur and the other in front of himself.

            “Drink this, it’ll help wake you up.” And so they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Arthur sipping the mocha Merlin had made especially for him, Merlin chugging back his coffee. When they were done and Merlin was clearing their plates and loading them into the dishwasher, he said

            “I thought maybe I would take you to see the Castle today, or, you know, what’s left of it, if you would like that is.”

            “I would like that very much.” Arthur said.

            After a half hour battle to get Arthur into a pair of jeans, Merlin gave up and threw a pair of black sweat pants and a white V-neck shirt at him, as well as a pair of boxers which Arthur complained about wearing, but put on  anyway. Once both men were dressed and had their shoes on, Merlin held his arm out to Arthur and said

            “Ready?” Arthur nodded his confirmation and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s bicep and the sorcerer snapped his fingers and in seconds they were miles away, in the midst of the rubble that used to be their home. Arthur looked around, it was hard, but if you really paid attention, you could see where the throne room used to be, and the door to the dungeons, the dust and rubble covered courtyard, the patch of grass where Arthur used to train with the knights that used to be so bright and green was now a dull brown colour.

            “I almost forgot,” Merlin started as he pulled something out of his pocket, “I kept this safe for you, as a reminder of who you are, and who you always will be.” He handed Arthur a small object wrapped in cloth. Arthur unravelled it and held the centuries old item in his hands.

            “The royal seal.” He breathed. “Merlin, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand how much I truly owe you, thank you.”

            “Well you know I only saved the whole of Camelot from a dragon attack and no one even noticed.”

            “Shut up Merlin.” Arthur laughed.

            They wandered through the ruins for a few hours until it was too much for Arthur and he sat down on a patch of grass, motioning for Merlin to sit next to him. The two old friends sat, letting the autumn sun warm their faces, after a while, Arthur shimmied closer to Merlin and rested his head on the sorcerers shoulder as a single tear fell down his face. Merlin, unused to Arthur showing him much physical affection, was almost startled at first, but after a moment, embraced it, raising his hand to rub Arthurs back with the hope of comforting him, even just a little bit.

            It was past noon and both men’s stomachs were complaining when Arthur finally got himself together enough to stand up and go home. Arthur stood across the small kitchen watching Merlin make what he called grilled cheese, he had tied a string around his seal and it hung loosely around his neck.

            “Why are you doing this Merlin?” Arthur asked seriously, “You’re a powerful sorcerer and I’m nothing but a commoner now, yet still you act like a servant, why?”

            “I’m not acting like a servant,” Merlin insisted, “I’m just trying to take care of you. By the way, I’ve uh, got another surprise for you.”

            “Unless it’s more pizza, I’m really not interested Merlin, haven’t you put me through enough today?” Arthur grumbled.

            “Trust me, you’re going to like this, we’re going out for dinner to see some old friends.” Merlin grinned.

*  *  *  *  *

            “I’ve got to warn you though,” Merlin said as he and Arthur walked up the path to their friends’ front door, “They look and act the same, but they don’t know anything, they won’t remember you or Camelot or any of it. Oh and try not to stare.” He added, ringing the bell.

            “Try not to stare at what? Merlin!” Arthur was cut off by the door opening and he was greeted by the painfully familiar faces of Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival.

            “Merlin!” Gwaine greeted the dark haired sorcerer with great affection, immediately pulling the scrawny man in for a hug. Percival stepped forward to embrace him as well and after stepping back again said

            “This must be Arthur,” he held out his hand for Arthur to shake, but Arthur, overcome with the joy of seeing his friends again, swooped in and hugged both of them.

            “Friendly fellow.” Gwaine chuckled, pulling away and gesturing for them to come inside.

            “I hope spaghetti is alright,” Percival called from the kitchen where he was stirring noodles in a large pot.

            “Wonderful,” Merlin called back. Arthur leaned in and whispered in Merlin’s ear just as he had in the coffee shop the day before

            “What is spaghetti?” Merlin laughed and whispered back

            “It’s delicious you’ll love it.” Before joining Gwaine and Percival in the kitchen where Gwaine was pouring wine into glasses for everyone. Now that they were in the light, Merlin noticed a faint bruising around Gwaines left eye.

            “Been getting into any good bar fights?” Merlin teased.

            “Bar fights?” Arthur repeated, a faint knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

            “Yes.” Gwaine answered proudly. “Actually, that’s how we met, I saved this scrawny bastards ass when he got himself into trouble one night.”

            “I know.” Arthur said softly, remembering back to the small tavern all those years ago when Gwaine had come to his and Merlin’s aid as they found themselves on the wrong side of a squabble. When he noticed Gwaine and Merlin looking at him funny he cleared his throat and nervously added,

            “Merlin’s told me all about it.” Everyone shared a warm laugh and Gwaine handed Merlin and Arthur each a glass of wine before striding across the kitchen and hugging Percival from behind, pecking his cheek as he handed the man his.

            “Dinner almost ready?” he asked.

            “Five more minutes. Why don’t you set the table?” Percival suggested. Arthur stared dumbly at them until Merlin nudged him with his elbow and hissed

            “I told you not to stare, its impolite!” under his breath. Arthur decided to stare at the ground instead. Gwaine and Percival were acting exactly as they always had around each other; Arthur hadn’t noticed anything different about them until they kissed. That’s when it hit him; maybe he didn’t notice anything different because there _was_ nothing different. Maybe they had always been like this, but could never show it. Suddenly so much made sense, like why they would always look guilty whenever Arthur found them alone in a room together and why they always stood in such close proximity to each other, and why, as Merlin had told him, Percival became reckless enough to get himself killed after Gwaine died.

            As they ate, Arthur continuously caught himself stealing glances at Merlin, and laughing with him every time he splashed spaghetti sauce on his white shirt, which actually happened quite a lot. As the evening went on, Arthur noticed that his behavior towards Merlin hadn’t changed at all, but he _was_ finally noticing what he felt, and the reasons behind that behavior.

            When it was time for them to leave, Merlin and Arthur stumbled out the front door, leaning on each other for support and, making sure Gwaine and Percival were back inside before Merlin snapped his fingers to magic them home. Arthur was drunk off both wine and realization and Merlin barely managed to stumble over to his bed. Arthur followed and to switch things up, was the one to help Merlin undress until he was left in just his boxers and tucked him in before removing his own clothes and climbing in after.

            “Merlin,” Arthur, mumbled.

            “Mmm?”

            “Do you think they were always like that? Gwaine and Percival I mean.”

            “’Course they were, jus couldn’t show it,” came Merlin’s murmured response.

            “Do you – I mean, do they – do they remind you of anyone?” Arthur asked, this caused Merlin to prop himself up on his elbow and look at Arthurs outline in the small dark room.

            “What, do you mean us? Don’t be ridiculous.” He chuckled. Arthur’s heart fell at those words until he felt Merlin’s arm wrap around him

            “Of course they do.” He whispered. Arthur rolled onto his side to face Merlin and scooted closer until their foreheads were touching. They stayed like that for a while, until they were both on the verge of falling asleep; that’s when Arthur started to lean the rest of his face forward, ever so slowly – as if asking permission – and upon receiving no resistance, brought his lips forward to meet Merlin’s. Merlin kissed back sloppily, but it didn’t last long, they were both so tired and intoxicated that they simply wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.  


End file.
